


Rosie

by Urfaveproblematicgay



Series: Rosie [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Born a girl Harry, F/F, F/M, I'm not a scientist don't listen to me, I'm so sorry I never update this, Language and probably drug references, Literally guys its gonna take forever for Skye to show up, Major AU, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Rosie is a cyborg, Rosie is such a mini adult, Rosie(Female Harry), Slow Burn, Swearing, Technological mumbo jumbo, Why Did I Write This?, cyborg, fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urfaveproblematicgay/pseuds/Urfaveproblematicgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Rosie Potter had been born a boy. If only Vernon Dursley hadn't had Russian contacts. If only, if only. But if only is not their reality, and so Natalia Romanova is taking her life (and the life of a little girl) into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Vernon Dursely had far darker ties than anyone could have possibly imagined. His mother had been an influential member of the communist party in Russia, and therefore, he had all of the right connections. All of the right connections, that is, to get rid of his niece. 

Petunia didn't need to know. He'd told her that he was taking the brat to an orphanage. She'd agreed somewhat reluctantly. She did particularly care for her sister's child, but the girl was still her only connection to her now dead sister.

His contact meet him at the airport. Vernon Dursley would never see his niece again. 

Natalia Romonova was very uncertain about the two-year old in the Red Room. She didn't have a name, but Natalia had mental dubbed her Rosie.

The name fit her personality, the toddler was bubbly, happy, and unbroken. She wouldn't last very long. Not in the Red Room.

Natalia had yet to discover exactly what was in store for the young child, but she intended to find out. She hoped it wasn't an attempt to restart the Black Widow program, but she couldn't think of anything else it would be.

Natalia watched horror as Rosie,that once happy little girl, sat broken and alone in the center of the technology filled room belonging to her. The walls were bare with the exception a drawing, done by Rosie, she assumed. The picture was a scribble, black and red in dark angry lines.

The Red Room had destroyed her. But not in the way Natalia had expected.

She had expected a hardened child assassin, void of all humanity, and the hopeful spark she'd once had. That was nowhere near what she'd found, nearly a year after she had first seen the little girl. No, those idiots had experimented on her.

They'd wired a computer into her brain. The possibilities were endless. She could hack into government facilities, learn anything she wanted without any lessons. But, all of that knowledge and power was useless, because how could anyone ever expect a three-year old girl to handle all the world's secrets and terrors. She'd seen the worst of humanity, things not even Natalia had seen. Natalia hated them for it. It wasn't the first seed of resentment she'd felt against the Red Room, and it wouldn't be the last. But it was the first one that meant something. The first time Natalia had felt as though she may want to act on her anger.

Two years later, Rosie was much better. Talking again, learning to control the constant stream of information contained in her mind. Natalia, however, was closer to snapping than ever. It was no longer a question of if she would leave the Red Room, but when.

Natalia also knew she would be taking Rosie with her. She'd searched the girl's files thoroughly, determined to discover her real name, or even a family member. But, her little friend had apparently been donated by her own uncle, which settled Natalia's secret wish to keep the girl. Rosie already called her Mama. It had been a while since the heads had questioned it, so long as their information supplier was able to work, they didn't care what made her stable.

That's what Rosie was to them. An information bank. Natalia hated that almost more than anything else about the Red Room.. Because of something they had done, suddenly a child was degraded, at least in their eyes, to a thing. No longer a human.

Natalia was done playing their game. This time she was well and truly leaving.

Two nights later, the Red Room lost two of its most valuable assets.

Three years later, Agent Clint Barton, of S.H.E.I.L.D., was studying his target. Natalia Romanova was easily the most elusive target he'd ever had, but she had finally used all her tricks.

She stood across the elevator from him. They were heading to the sixteenth floor, where he assumed she was staying.

"I'm going to ask you to hear me out, before you try to kill me. Please do."

Clint's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She wanted to talk? Maybe she was buying herself time, maybe she was trying to save her skin. Or maybe she was having some sort of a change of heart.

"Alright. I'll hear you out."

The elevator doors dinged open, and she stepped out, gesturing for him to follow. He did, and she led him down the hall, pulled out her key and unlocked the door. As they stepped into the hotel room, he heard a child cry out.

"Mama! He's not going to kill you! I need you! Mama!"

A tiny red hair girl of about eight was the source of the noise. She ran into Romanova's arms.

Romanov's smiled faintly, smoothing down the little girl's hair.

"Rosie, you were supposed to be asleep."

The child steps away from Roma- her mother? When had Romanova had the time to have a child? She'd only been freelancing for three years and he knows the Red Room would have terminated any child she would have had. 

 

The little girl sighs in disappointment. "Oh, Mama, since when do I listen to anything anybody tells me to do? In fact in the last hour alone, I've learned six new ways of building a hydro bomb. And how to make perogi."

Romanova sighs, before smiling gently. She is so unfurled, and gentle, he has a difficult time believing her file, which he has studied meticulously. She seems like a mom. 

"That's my Rozi*. Now little one, I have some business to discuss, which may get messy though if all goes to plan, it won't. Go watch t.v. or whatever it is that normal children are doing nowadays.'

The child smiles, which looks slightly demonic, before she tells her mother that television is stupid, and she's going to continue the Fibonacci sequence calculation.

She exits, and Romanova turns back to him. " I'll work for S.H.E.I.L.D. under specific conditions. First, Rosie is a child, not a tool. With her permission, you may request information from her. She knows everything. And what she doesn't know, she can find out. Secondly, you will let me legally adopt her, and allow me to change my name. Are these acceptable terms?"

It isn't so much as a question, but more of a dare. A dare to say no.

He wasn't going to.

"Collect your things. I'll call a car, we leave in ten."


	2. S.H.E.I.L.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and her Mama are inducted into S..H.I.E.L.D.

Rosalie Nadine Romanoff is the name that goes onto the birth certificate that S.H.E.I.L.D creates for her. Legally, she is an ordinary girl. Legalities have never meant much to Rosie, but she did like the way the words looked on the crisp sheet of paper when the newly renamed Natasha Romanoff had shown it to her. The smile that brightened her face made Natasha wonder what she would be like if she'd never been given to the Red Room.

S.H.E.I.L.D had been extremely compliant so far, but Rosie suspected it had much to do with her Mama's reputation. She herself hadn't killed anyone, not yet, but she had hospitalized several people over the last six months, and by the looks some of the agents were giving her, they knew it. Most of them seemed distrustful of her and her Mama, not that she blamed them. In their eyes, she and her Mama were the bad guys.

"Miss. Romanoff? The director would like to speak with you."

A nervous looking blonde woman, most likely a secretary of some sort, held open an office door which her Mama had disappeared behind over three hours ago. To say that Rosie was concerned would be an understatement.

Nodding, while standing as elegantly as a eight year old could, Rosie walked into the office.

Her Mama was sitting in a chair, across from a man with facial scarring and an eye patch. Director Nicholas Fury, of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Her mama spoke before the director did. "Rosie, what was the name of the agent who let you into the office?"

Pausing for only a moment, Rosie recalled the face of the woman. Running a search of the internet, she came across the woman's MySpace, and provided the name, and several other pieces of information.

"Her name is Heather Vania. She has a boyfriend of three years, who is planning on proposing to her. She has a cat named Fish, and a fish named Cat. Which in my personal opinion is very dumb. Mama, might I have a pet, if I promise not to name it a stupid, childish name, such as Spot, or Princess?"

The Director Fury grinned.

"That was way better than I expected kid. If you two will sign the papers, the Romanoff's will officially be on the S.H.I.E.L.D payroll."

"This means I will be addressed as Agent Romanoff, correct?" Rosie asked, a grin creeping onto her face.

Natasha sighed. S.H.I.E.L.D had no idea what their Director had just signed them up for.

The apartment S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided as a part of the agreement for Natasha and Rosie to work for them was a haven.

A simple, clean cut apartment, two blocks away from headquarters, fourth floor, with a simplistic, yet classy interior.

Rosie liked that she had a bedroom, one she could furnish as she pleased, a novelty she'd never had before. She set to painting as soon as she was allowed, deep purples and grey's covering the walls, and most of Rosie's body. She was only eight after all, and being messy was very much allowed.

This was the state which the neighbor-from-hell, as Natasha would refer to her later on, found Rosie, a mere two days after they had moved in.

Mrs. Jo Ann Martin loved people. More to the point, she loved knowing about people. And so when she heard of a new family on the floor, she gave them a while to adjust, before swooping in. According to Lisa Bennington, who lived right next door to them, it appeared as though it was a young woman and her daughter. They both seemed reclusive, and shy according to Lisa. Jo Ann was going to find out for herself.

Ringing the doorbell of the apartment, she was somewhat surprised to hear a young female voice ask, "Who's there?" Shouldn't the mother be answering the door?

"I'm Jo Ann Martin , sweetie, I live just down the hall! I brought some cookies, and I was hoping to meet you and your family."

The door creaked open, and to Jo Ann’s utter shock, a young girl, cover in all manner of paint stood, glaring at her.

"Call me sweetie again, and I will probably kill you. Now go away."

She grabbed the basket of cookies and slammed the door shut.

Jo Ann heard voices speaking, before the door opened again, and a lithe, red haired woman stepped out.

"I apologize for my daughter incapability to communicate effectively. Rosie isn't very welcoming when it comes to strangers, nor to nicknames. She has never had much association with other people. My name is Natasha Romanoff."

She finishes her speech, and sticks her hand out, awkwardly as though she is unused to be sociable.

Jo Ann Martin had never been so astounded in all her life. This was the most unorthodox thing to ever happen in this floor, let alone this building! These people were strange, and she didn't like it one bit.

The next few months were chaotic and disorganized for both Natasha and Rosie.

For Natasha, assimilation into S.H.E.I.L.D and going through the required "training" was mostly just a pain in her ass.

For Rosie, it was much more. She was learning how to construct firewalls to protect her mind from being hacked, and putting in security measures against viruses. It was an exhausting process, which drained the young girl daily. Eventually, Natasha protested against Rosie's hours, and with very little fight, as the rest of S.H.E.I.L.D. still feared them, they were quickly changed to a more manageable length.

Rosie grew into her role, as an informant to field agents and scientists alike. She saw Clint Barton quite a bit, he was the most comfortable around her, ruffling her hair, and teasing her gently. Rosie was grateful for him, as many agents talked to her more and their fear lessened. She enjoyed the newer recruits the best, because they hadn't had time to learn to be afraid of her.

Natasha was another story. Maintaining her aggressive behavior, and rarely talking to anyone she didn't have to, people feared her and rightly so. Rosie knew her mother wasn't a person to be trifled with, despite her mama's constant gentleness with her. Agent Barton, against Rosie advice, decide that telling her a dumb joke about some blondes in a barbershop, was a spectacular idea. He found himself on the floor, nursing an aching and bruised back thirty seconds later.

And so, about three weeks later, Rosie was left pondering whether Director Fury was just dumb, or a genius. Her mama, Natasha, had her first field assignment. With Clint Barton. In Budapest. Oh this was going to be interesting


	3. A Touch of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie gets upset. It doesn't end well.

Rosie's nervousness was wearing off on everyone in SHIELD's central command center.

It had been three hours, seven minutes, and thirty one seconds since they had last made contact with Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Rosie had demanded to be on the intelligence team, in order to keep watch over the only two adults who she trusts. She's been keeping a timer in her brain, the seconds ticking away and tearing through her, like a hurricane.

There was a knot of nervous energy in Rosie's chest. She could feel it, resting under her sternum, slowly but steadily increasing in pressure.

Excusing herself, she leaves the room, and enters the employee bathroom. A newer secretary is inside, and blinks as she comes in.

"Hey there little girl, are you lost?" The woman's question irks Rosie more than it should.

"No. Mind your own business."

The woman blinked in surprise. Rosie knew she must have been expecting her to be tearful, and scared.

Screw that.

"Young lady, that is no way to talk to an adult! Let's go see if we can find your parents.." The woman said, reaching for Rosie's hand.

Slapping the woman's hand Rosie snarls an angry retort at the woman and stalks out of the bathroom.  
Rosie knows her anger is irrational, she knows that she's being foolish, but something is wrong and she doesn't know what it is. Not yet.

The knot under her sternum feels bigger.

 

Natasha is frustrated. Agent Barton was good, she couldn't deny that, but he was also casual, and joking, and so very unprofessional.

She's so unused to being comfortable with her partner.

"Looks like our target has finally moved into optimum position. Let's get moving, eh?"

Clint's voice startled her into action.

"Let's go."

And so they go.

It ends in fire and explosions, and possibly his tending her open head wound in the back of a pickup truck going 80 miles an hour down a small road. But she's oddly satisfied with the results. Clint Barton is an ally. She can't believe she ever doubted that.

 

Rosie observes the fight that her Mama and Clint fight. She observes as they have to work to stay alive, to continue to breathe. She watches and the anger and the pressure build.

When a stray piece of shrapnel scrapes her mother's head, the dam breaks.

Slam.

Down comes her tiny hand, clenched in a fist.

Out goes the pressure, that has built to a point that she can no longer contain it.

The computer next to her breaks.

And then so does the next one.

And the next one.

Agents are stareing, their gazes burning, burning, burning, into Rosie.

She flees the room, flees the horrifying reality of what she has done. Whatever it is she has done.

How did I do it? How did I do it?

Words repeat over and over. Panic takes over, and Rosie runs.

 

Clint sits closer to Natasha than she's really ever let anyone other than Rosie sit. On the plane ride home, she insisted on the aisle seat, and he complied, taking the middle seat, next to a rather rude elderly man. The man seems to be asleep now, thank God.

She knows Clint's paranoia has to be just as bad as her own. Yet he sits, watching her, making sure she doesn't lose it. She won't, this isn't her first operation that's gone... wrong.

But she likes the pleasant feeling she gets, knowing that she has another person she can rely on, a friend. Besides, Rosie likes him, and the girl has impeccable judgment.

Rosie. Rosie, with her wild red hair, and hazel eyes. The girl has the keys to Natasha's heart, and has Natasha herself wrapped around her finger.

Natasha loves the little girl, because while she herself may not be normal, she is the most normal thing about Natasha's life.

 

When Rosie comes to, she is sitting in a dark, dank basement.

She can't remember how she got there, and as the panic in her chest begins to flutter, she realizes that the room she is in is pitch black.

Pushing down the panic, Rosie struggles to breath. There a gap in her memory. She can remember leaving the bathroom after that rude woman insulted her. Trying harder, she gets the vague idea that she has done something wrong. Something terribly, awfully wrong.

A light flicks on, and an enormous man, covered in tattoos, and with a large cigar between his teeth is staring down at her.

He gives her a smile, and the terror in her heart has become tenfold, she thinks she may be having a panic attack. Maybe not though, because her fear is not entirely unwarranted.

"Hey there little Missy. So you've finally woken up. You gave my poor delivery girl quite the shock when she came down to get, uh, what she delivers."

Rosie's eyes grow wide at the implications. She is the basement of some... dealer. Drugs or weapons she doesn't know, but his lack of desire to tell her what his delivery is evidence enough.

"Who are you? How did I get here? Did you kidnap me?"

He looks surprised.

"Little Missy, you came here on your own, all terrified and out of sorts, beggin' for a place to hid. I figured you was runnin' from somethin' bad, so I let you down here, and you all but passed out on the spot. I'd never kidnap a little girl. I'd never kidnap anybody! And as for who I am, well, most people call me Moe."

Rosie calms, if only a little. She observed him carefully and he showed absolutely no signs of lying. No elevated heart rate, no widened pupils, none of the typical tells.

"May I leave?" She asked with trepidation, concerned that he wouldn't let her go.

"Sure thing little Missy, so long as you're sure whatever you were runnin' from ain't gonna hurt you."

Rosie nods. She's not sure why she ran, but she has other.. safe places, much more secure than this drug dealer's basement. (she can she the bags of marijuana, cocaine, and other drugs on the shelves around her)

Moe gives her a hand up of the floor, and leads her upstairs, and outside. She recognizes the area, as she and her Mama had tried to familiarize themselves with as many places as they could, and began to walk towards the nearest safe point she and Mama had agreed upon. Halfway up the street, she stops and turns. Moe is still watching her and she gives a little wave. He responds in kind, and turns back into his building.

Rosie thinks that he was kinder to her than some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents she's met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos guys! I'm very pleased to bring you the third chapter. Updates will be slower from here on out, because I am working on less developed material. Thanks for reading! Leave questions or comments below.  
> I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter.


	4. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape has a really bad day. Nick Fury is frustrated. Why can't his agents stop surprising him with things? Fucking wizards. What's next, a god?

It wasn't often that Severus Snape had to make international schooling recruitment trips but when he did, he hated it more than most things in the world. This trip, to pick up the Potter brat of all people, would be no different.

Why in Merlin's name she lived in America was beyond him. Perhaps that whale of a man Petunia called a husband had gotten a promotion. That would have inflated the Potter girl's ego even more. An ego that would probably fill all of Hogwarts, just like her father's had.

After marching through the building, getting stares from the different residents, he finally knocked on the door of apartment 433. The door opened a crack, a lithe red haired woman looked out.

Snape's eyebrows raised. Petunia Dursley did not have red hair. And she certainly wasn't so... attractive.

"Can I help you?" She asks in an accent-less voice. Not American, not British, just a voice. Snape adds this to his list of things that aren't adding up.

"I'm looking for a Harriet Potter. Is she at home?"

A single perfectly shaped eyebrow raises just a hair.

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name. Do I know anyone by that name, Malyutka?"

The woman looks over her shoulder, into the apartment, addressing someone Severus can't see. Malyutka is an odd name for a person, so Severus assumes that it must be a nickname. A Russian nickname at that, based on the way the word sounded. A sudden crash from inside the apartment breaks him from his thoughts.

"Oh my god."

Another voice from inside the apartment has the woman turning and moving away from the door. Severus silently and slowly slipped in after her.

 

The small girl, standing in the middle of the room reminds him of Lily. It's like a cutting curse to the heart watching her. Every feature but those hazel eyes belongs to Lily.

"Oh my god." This mini Lily repeats.

"What, Rosie, what is it?" The older red haired woman is crouching slightly, her hands on the Potter girl's shoulders. Potter buries her face in her hands, and begins to breath deeply.

"It's a match Mama. It's a match." She says after a few moments.

The look of shock on the red haired woman's face is quickly masked by a neutral expression. Clearly there is something else going on here that Severus doesn't understand.

The red haired woman guides the Potter girl over to the couch on the left side of the room and seats her gently.

"Are you sure, Rosie? Absolutely sure?"

"October 31st, 1991, a mysterious explosion in Godric's Hollow kills residents James and Lily Potter in their home. Their 15 month old daughter has yet to be found. Lily Potter is survived by her sister Petunia Dursely and her nephew, Dudley Dursely. Petunia Dursley nee Evans is married to a man named Vernon Dursley. Vernon Dursley's mother was Ekaterina Lapin, one of the original Red Room overseers until 1952 when she was sent out on a recruitment mission and never returned."

The red haired woman inhales sharply at the name Ekaterina Lapin. Blinking several times, she slowly pulls Potter into a hug.

Finally, the hugging stops and the red haired woman turns to him.

"How did you know?" She asks, her voice full of caution.

Severus clears his throat before answering. " I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss. Potter's name has been down since the since the day she was born."

A heavy silence blanketed the room. Potter and the woman she calls her mother stare at each other. 

Finally Potter speaks. 

“I think”, she says slowly, “That we need to go and visit Uncle Nicky.”  
-  
The red haired woman, who introduced herself as Natasha Romanoff, is a very fast walker.

They are in some strange muggle building, where he is getting some very strange looks.  
A muggle man joined them moments ago, ruffling the young Potter girl's hair, and making some pathetically cheesy joke, which barely makes Natasha's lips twitch. 

They walk and walk, up and down stairs, weaving through different floors and offices. It is then that Severus realizes that this is her attempt to confuse him. So he cannot return here. Suddenly, Severus feels much more apprehensive about meeting ‘Uncle Nicky’.  
-  
Today is not going how Severus wanted. Not in the slightest

“So what you're telling me is : apparently this bioelectrical manipulation bullshit that Mini Romanoff can is not an isolated anomaly. Not only that, but there's so crazy ass school to teach kids how to use this? And once they graduate from this school, they go and live in and GODDAMN SECRET SOCIETY THAT WE DIDN'T KNOW EXISTED!” 

The angry man does not seem to actually expect an answer to any of his questions. Nor does he appear to be slowing down in his rant. And he's wearing an eye patch. An eye patch. 

Oh Severus is going to be having several choice words with Albus Dumbledore. 

So far, what he's gotten from the conversation is that both Romanoff and …Rosie, he suposses he must call her, work as agents in this American government thing. And apparently Rosie has some sort of technology is her brain. (Oh Lily would have blown a gasket at this. He can practically hear her screaming.) This technology doesn't play nicely with her magic, or as they call it, bioelectrical manipulation. Severus still isn't sure what that means, but he does know that it means they have found some strange way to make her magic and technology work together. 

“I know the decision is ultimately up to you, but allowing me to go would get you an inside source on the society.” 

Rosie speaks so much like an adult that it throws Severus off every time. Everyone else in the rooms seems to be very used to it, except the man who introduced himself as Alexander Pierce, who no one in the room but eye patch man seemed to like. He flinched when Rosie spoke, and Romanoff would send him glares in response. 

It takes a few moments of awkward silence, before Barton starts to talk loudly, regaling Rosie with what must be tall tales because there's no possible way this man killed three people with one arrow from 500 yards away.

Aft several more stories each more absurd than the last, Eye Patch clears his throat. 

“Agent Rosalie Romanoff. Will you accept this undercover mission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, under the alias of Harriet Potter?”

Rosie looks up at Eye Patch, deadly seriousness written across her face. 

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I understand that there may be some confusion about why I'm calling Rosie's magic bioelectrical manipulation. It will be explained in the next chapter I promise. Comment if you have questions or concerns. 
> 
> As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.


	5. Diagon Alley, and Bioelectrical Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn exactly what S.H.E.I.L.D thinks of Rosie's magic, and enter Diagon Alley for the first time.

It took Rosie longer than she really would have liked to get ready for her first mission. 

Because of the way her magic interacted with the technology in her brain, it had taken S.H.E.I.L.D months to figure out a way to allow her to explore her magic, or bioelectrical manipulation as S.H.E.I.L.D called it. What they had learned so far by studying her and what she could do was incredible, unheard of. Instead of calling it magic, because that was most definitely not what it was, S.H.E.I.L.D called it bioelectrical manipulation. 

Somehow, she was able to take the electric waves, that everything in the world emitted, and manipulate them do do all sorts of things. She could vanish bullets and break tiny objects dozens of yards away. The only major problem they had found was the her abilities didn't like technology. As far as S.H.E.I.L.D could tell, her magic was what had kept her alive during the procedure that had replaced her brain. Her powers had become so exhausted during this time that it had taken years for her to recover enough to use them again. And now, the magic was actively trying to get rid of her computer brain.

S.H.E.I.L.D scientists had done their best to find away around this problem, but it became apparent that this was beyond their capabilities. And so Fury sent out the readings the had gotten on her, and what they were trying to accomplish to some mysterious inventor. The inventor had come up with a solution, which had worked extremely well. But know that Rosie was heading into the wizarding world, she needed something that was going to block a considerably greater amount of bioelectrical waves than the original one had. And so S.H.E.I.L.D sent for the mysterious inventor again, and they delivered with a massive range of blockers. The blockers had been disguised as necklaces, earrings and headbands for Rosie to wear on a daily basis, and with enough variety that no one would really question them. 

After this problem had been taken care of, which really didn't take much time at all, they had to create a cover story. As far as the wizarding world was concerned, Rosie had been adopted from an orphanage by Natasha and Clint, and raised as their nice, normal daughter in a DC apartment. The only person who knew otherwise was Snape and Natasha had used some intimidation tactics to ensure he wouldn't be talking about Rosie's true background. 

Rosie also underwent serious acting lessons. Harriet Potter was to be a bubbly, happy, and intelligent girl. Rosie learned how to hold normal conversations with children her own age, something she'd never had the chance to do before. It took approximately a month for Rosie's disguise to be completed. 

Natasha and Clint took on the codenames Natalie and Cliff Rushman, with Rosie named respectively. 

And so, with very little time to spare, Natasha, Clint and Rosie took a flight to England, and ventured into Diagon Alley.

~

Diagon Alley was extremely disorienting for everyone. Natasha and Clint were trying memorize street names, stores, and where everything was located, so they could recreate the layout for Fury, while simultaneously helping Rosie with her shopping. 

Many people recognized Rosie as “The-Girl-Who-Lived” practically on sight, a fact the was extremely disconcerting to someone used to blending in. 

Gringotts had been a rather unusual experience as well. S.H.E.I.L.D was completely prepared to fund everything that Rosie needed, only to find that Rosie's birth parents had left her an enormous amount of money. 

Rosie removed what she needed from the account, and told the goblin's that both of her parents should have access to the vault whenever they needed it. The  
goblin's seemed slightly surprised by her choice, but after Rosie assured them that “Cliff” and “Natalie” were nothing but trustworthy, they were happy to provide keys for each of them.

The trio then split up to cover as much of the Alley as possible in the shortest possible time.

Rosie ended up in a shop called Madame Malkin's to buy her school robes.

“Hogwarts?” The plump woman from within the shop asked, as Rosie walked into the shop.

When Rosie nodded, she gestured for her to stand on a stool next to a blond boy. 

“Where are your parents?” He asked her, looking her up and down. 

Rosie observed him in the same manner he had observed her, before responding. “Mom and Dad anymore looking around. This is all very new to them, and I'm afraid they're a bit disoriented.”

The blonde's eyebrows shot up. “You're American. Why are you coming to Hogwarts then?”

Rosie smiled. This was her first opportunity to test her cover story, and her own acting ability.

“I was adopted. Apparently my birth parents died protecting me from an evil wizard!”

The blonde's mouth dropped open.  
“You're Harriet Potter? Are you joking?”

Rosie laughed. People's reactions upon discovering her identity were incredibly ridiculous. She'd been a mere baby when she had supposedly destroyed this Dark Lord. A baby incapable of speech, let alone the complex manipulation that it would have taken to destroy a man so completely. 

“No. But I usually go by Rosalie Rushman now. I was adopted when I was very small.”

The blonde considered this information for a moment, before extending his hand to her.   
“I'm Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you.”

Rosie hesitated for a moment, assessing the whole situation. This boy seemed knowledgeable about the world she had very little insight into, and had the potential to become a valuable asset. And with this in mind, Rosie reached out, and shook the hand of Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been very busy with school and regular life. I have a ton of ideas for this story though, so be expecting more updates soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell. This is the sort of shit my mind comes up with on a daily basis. This is a rewrite of my Fanfiction.net version of the same story, under the same title. I am, however, updating and reworking the plot. Leave your questions and comments below!  
> *Rozi is Russian for Rosie. Probably somewhat obvious, but whatever.


End file.
